A Lost Child
by HerrelRedsgarth
Summary: A young child is found cold and crying on a street corner during Solarius festival. Who is he and why is here. Join Madrion, Herrel, and Jaisea in their quest to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The air is crisp as the snow falls from the over cast sky. My breath fogs as I make my way into town. The snow is crunching under my feet, and there are many people coming and going as I travel along my way.  
The city center is busy with people celebrating solorius, when suddenly I hear a faint sniffle and sob from a shop corner.

A small boy no older than 9 is huddled there upset, his clothes are old and worn with holes in them. I stop and look around for his parents. I don't see anyone at all. He looks very lonely and frightened. Walking over to him I hunker down next to him.

Hi, I say to him.

He sniffles and glances of over at me. He mumbles something I can't quite make out.

I try again. Are you here by yourself?

He sniffles again and nods. I see tears glimmering in his eyes.

Where are your parents? I ask gently.

Don't got none he says brusquely.

Looking at the state of his clothing I don't doubt that anyone has been taking care of this child. Looking around again, I make up my mind. Are you hungry? I ask him gently.

He just nods.

Well, I am too. Why don't you come with me and we'll get some warm food. I know a great place just around the corner.

He looks at me suspiciously. Why should I come with you? What I gotta do for this food?

I look puzzled for a moment, then it dawns on me what he means. My lips tighten in momentary anger. Relaxing again I said to him, the only thing you have to do is follow me to the restaurant.

He thinks about this for a minute and gets up. Alright I guess that's ok then.

Inside my mind is raging. I can't believe anyone would treat a child so, much less an Asmodian daeva. Most of the people who live here are daevas, but there are some humans as well. Still, I just can't, won't belive my people could be so callous or cruel.

I get up from the ground. It's this way I say to him. Walking down the lane, we turn the corner and enter a small, quiet, diner. Jaisea likes this place and brought me here once. The food is simple, but very good. The owner is a friend of her father's.

We walk in. Heavenly smells waft over us. The place is warm and welcoming. Patrik is working and greets us warmly. He gives me questioning look over my companion. I shrug and mouth "I'll tell you later". Patrik shows us to a small table in the back near the fireplace.

Shall I start you off with some soup?

Yes, Patrik I think that will hit the spot nicely.

Very good sir. He hurries off to the kitchen to bring us our soup.

There are only a few other customers in the diner. No one is sitting near us. So, I say to the young man, what should I call you?

He mumbles something.

I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.

I don't got no name, he mumbles again.

I'm starting to get this helpless feeling. I think I might have stumbled into something too deep for me to handle alone. Where is Jaisea when I need her. I think this needs a females touch. Well what would you like to be called?

He shrugs. Whatever, he says.

I'm saved by Patrik arriving with our soup. I've got some brax steaks if you'd like some of those.

That'd be great Patrik, and some water and tea for the youngster, and some ale for me please.

Right away sir.

The kid is ravenous. He begins spooning up his soup like there is no tomorrow. I watch him eat and wonder what is really going on with this kid. He doesn't appear to be a child daeva, so he'll need warmer clothes than the ones he is wearing. Our brax steaks arrive a few minutes later.

Will there be anything else sir? Lowering my voice I say, could you run out and get me some warm blankets for the child please. I don't think he has anything other than what he's wearing.

Patrik takes the kinah I hand him and nods. Of course, I'll get one of the boys to take care of it.

We finish our food in silence. The kid cleans off his plate, not leaving any crumbs. He glances up at me.

What?!

I smile at him. My name is Madrion. I'm wondering if you have a place to sleep tonight?

He frowns at me. Why do you care?! I don't got to tell you anything!

No you don't. But neither do you have to sleep in the snow, unless of you want to of course, I say tartly.  
It's all up to you. I stand up and start heading for the door.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

More snow has fallen since we've been eating. That child will never survive this cold, even though he is and Asmodian. We are strong, but not that strong. Death will come for us at any time, especially if we are careless. I cannot leave this child alone, no matter how belligerent he is. Turing around I start to walk back into the diner only to find him standing right behind me.

Startled I step back. He is shivering just standing in the doorway. Just then one of the wait staff comes running up with some blankets. Taking them from him, I shake them out. They are the nice, warm, thick Xillix ones. Bending down, I wrap them both around the child.

He grabs the ends and pulls them tight across his chest. Already his lips are turning blue from the cold. Bending down again I ask him, "would you like a warm and safe place to stay tonight?"

He looks at me suspiciously. What place would that be! What do I gotta do for this?

I don't require any services or kinah from you. I have some friends who have a warm home and would love to have you as their quest. Or at least I hope they do I mused to myself. Jaisea won't mind. She's always ready to help anyone in need. And I certainly can't take him. I won't be home at all for the next few days. This storm looks doesn't appear to be letting up. There will probably be a good foot of snow on the ground before tomorrow comes.

Are they nice people? He asks.

They are my very best friends, I say to him. The very best you can have.

Ok then. I guess I can stay, but only for one night!

As you wish. Picking him up in my arms I spread my wings. He is very light and the flight to Herrel's house is only a few minutes away by air. He gasps, clutching at me tightly.

You're a Daeva! He cries. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut.

Don't be afraid. I promise I won't drop you. And yes, I am a Daeva. He just clutches me tighter, shiver with the cold or perhaps fear. I wonder what has happened to this child that makes him afraid. In a few minutes, we land outside Herrel's house. I crunch through the snow, purposely making noise so they will hear me coming.

Sure enough, Herrel pulls open the door. He looks amazed to see me. Grinning at him I say, I brought you and Jaisea a present. Pulling open the door he waves us in. Snow flurries follow us, lightly dusting the entryway floor.

Jaisea comes out from the kitchen, dusting some flower off her hands. Oh Madrion, what are you doing here? And who is your friend? Why he's half frozen to death. My little friend cracks an eye open, peering at Jaisea from under his lashes. His grip on me hasn't slackened in the slightest.

I found him sitting on the street corner, half frozen. She gasps. Well let's get him into something warmer. Coming forward she holds out her arms to him. Go on I whisper, she won't hurt you. I handed him over to her. He's frightened Jaisea. I don't think he's ever flown before. She looks at me startled. Then she smiles. Not to worry love, we'll get you all fixed up in a jiffy. She hurries off to the back room, no doubt to get his entire life story out of him.

Herrel gestures at me to join him in the living room. Care to share Madrion? He asks. I shrugged. I was in Pernon; going to check out the festival. Since Tardy's gone, there's not much reason to stay home. I found him on the corner. Looked like he'd been there for a while. I couldn't just leave him. I fed him and brought him here. I didn't know what else to do. I shrugged sheepishly. I'm really sorry Herrel.

Herrel shrugs. What else could you have done? It's ok by me. Jaisea will get his story out. He turns to gaze towards the room where Jaisea went with the boy. His face glowed with love for her. Madrion turned away slightly startled by a stab of pain. Damn it, why did Tardy have to take that stupid assignment. Angrily I clenched my hands. It still hurt that she was gone. Taking a deep breath I tried to relax.

I turned back to find Herrel watching me. What is it Madrion?

It's nothing. I just…. It's nothing. I shrugged, embarrassed. I didn't want my friend to know how much I sometimes envied him his happiness.

Herrel shrugs. Ok. You want a drink? I just got some of the good stuff. Nicely aged.

No thanks man, I can't stay. I wanted to get out of this house. What was wrong with me? My chest feels tight and I almost feel angry. Thanks anyway. I've got some errands to run. Please let me know if Jaisea finds out anything, and we can decide what to do tomorrow.

I quickly left, almost running down the path. Jumping up into the air I spread my wings. I headed back towards Pernon where I hoped to lose myself in the celebrations.

Jaisea came out from the bedroom. Herrel, didn't you ask Madrion to stay? Why did he take off so fast. I have some goodies for him. Angrily she stamps her foot. Herrel chuckles at her. Still trying to boss everyone around aren't you.

I am not!

Yes you are. Reaching out, I grabbed my wife and pulled her close. Kissing her on the nose I said. I did ask him to stay. He seemed in a hurry to leave. Something is up, but I don't know what it is. And you will NOT badger him either my love. She glares at me for a moment then relaxes.

So how is our guest?

He's sound asleep. Poor child. He looks malnourished. I delved him, but didn't find any major damage to him. He's been neglected and most likely abused but nothing too serious. We'll see if we can find out anything more in the morning.

Yes, I hope morning is a long time coming. Turning her face up to mine, I kiss her lips. She tastes like cookies. Yes I do hope morning takes a long time to come.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The following day is cold but clear. The storm had blown itself out early and left about a foot of new snow on the ground. I can hear Wayne, my butler, bustling about in the kitchen. Very soon food smells drift into my room on the currents. Ugh. I close my eyes and pull the pillow over my head. I don't want to get up. I had too much to drink last night. My head is pounding and the thought of eating makes me nauseas.

Wayne comes into my room a few minutes later bearing a tray with a steaming cup of tea. Time to get up Master Madrion he coaxes. Ugh. Why me? Rolling over I pull myself into a sitting position and squint up at Wayne. He settles the tray over my lap. Come now Madrion. A little bit of tea and some toast and jam will set you to rights. He bustles about the room then, picking up articles of clothing and putting them away.

I set about eating the toast. It is very good. Soon my headache abates and I'm ready to get up. I throw on some clothes and walk out to the living room. There is a note on the tray by the door. Curious, I pick it up. It's from Jaisea. Curious, I open it.

_Maddie,_

_Please come over as soon as you get this. The child you brought over to our house last night is gone. He must have left sometime during the night. He left a trinket of some kind in the bed. I'm sure he'll want it back. Herrel is out looking for him now. It's too cold for him to be out without proper clothing. Oh Maddie, please hurry!_

_Luv,_

_Jaisea_

My blood runs cold. Why in the world would that child slip out in the cold like this? Wayne! I snap. When did this note arrive!? Why, just shortly before you woke Master Madrion. A shugo brought it by. Is everything all right Master? I'm not sure, I reply. I'll be gone for the morning. In fact, don't expect me at all today.

Grabbing up my cloak and weapons, I dash out the door. Jumping into the air, I fly to Herrel and Jaisea's place. Jaisea is waiting for me. She had the door open and flew out to meet me as soon as I landed. She must have been watching for me from the front window.

Oh Maddie I'm so glad you're here. Herrel and I are worried sick. Herrel went looking for him this morning as soon as we realized he was gone. It's too cold for him, she wails. Shhhh Jaisea, let's go inside. It's too cold for you as well. Oh Maddie she fusses at me. I'm fine.

Jaisea is pregnant with her first child. However, she is not one to sit idly by when there's action to be had. She is about six months along now and is crabby about having to stay home. Putting my arm around her shoulders I lead her back inside. Tell me what happened, I ask her.

Well, as you know, I put him to bed in the spare bedroom. I left him some water in case he woke up thirsty. I also left the lantern in the room, dimmed down. Herrel and I went to bed fairly early. Herrel got up around five and the bedroom door was still closed. When I got up about an hour later, I went to check on him and found him gone. I found this in the blankets. She hands me a strange looking trinket. I'm not sure what it's made of but the craftsmanship is top notch.

Herrel's been out looking for him for an hour now. Please Maddie, you're really good at tracking people. Even though he's not really our responsibility, I can't just let him die in the snow. Shhhh Jaisea, of course I'll help you look. I pull her close and kiss her forehead. Just leave it to us. She stamps her foot angrily. You'd better tell me the instant you find him she exclaims! Laughing I salute. Yes sir!

I walk back outside. I can clearly see Herrel's tracks in the snow. Scouting around I can barely see indents in the snow, where someone could have walked earlier before the snow completely stopped falling. I found several more of these, and now I know the stride length of the child, I can more easily follow his trail.

Just then I see Herrel coming back up the lane. He looks depressed. He comes up and claps me on the shoulder. Man, am I glad to see you. Sorry about getting you up so early, but Jaisea was out of her mind with worry about the child. I can't imagine what possessed him to leave. He must have climbed out the window and shut it behind him; else I would have heard him in the hallway. I'm really sorry Madrion. You brought him to us to look after and we failed you.

Not your fault I said. Something is going on with this kid, and he probably doesn't trust very easily if at all. He may have kin we know nothing of. We'll follow the tracks and see where it leads us. I promised Jaisea I wouldn't let him die in the snow.

That may not be a promise you can keep Madrion, Herrel says. Yea, well…. What else can we do? If we don't look for him, Jaisea will. And you know she's like a dog with a bone. Herrel shakes his head. Yes, I had hell's own time with her this morning. She was all set to go looking. I finally convinced her she could be of help by sending for you. Herrel shrugs.

How is she doing Herrel I ask? Eva says she's fine, but she needs to rest. Eva thinks the baby is going to be big and she wants Jaisea to take it easy. She's tires easily and really hates staying at home. I wish we had family closer. I hate leaving her by herself all day. Eva says she can't use the teleporter anymore, because it might hurt the baby.

I glance at Herrel. He looks worried. I can't say I blame him. I'd worry too. In fact, now that I know I will worry about her. Maybe we can bring her mother over to Pernon. It's not that far. We could either hire a ship to bring her across or fly her.

As we talk I continue to follow the trail of the child. It leads up straight to Pernon. His tracks become lost in the clutter of all the others. Merchants have swept the snow off the sidewalks and the streets are trampled from the traffic.

Damn! There isn't much chance of trailing him now. Turning to Herrel I shrug. Lost the trail. We are going to have to ask around and see if anyone has seen him. You take that side and head east. I'll start over here. We'll meet over by the teleporter in fifteen minutes. So saying, I head off. Fifteen minutes later I meet Herrel over by the teleporter.

Any luck? I ask. He nods. Yeah, the clothier over there saw him with a couple of men. One of them dropped something. The merchant was curious and went over to pick it up. It's a badge of some sort. He called after them, but they just ignored him. He said they looked like they were in a hurry. Herrel hands me the badge. My heart sinks. Looking up at my friend I ask, you know what this is right? Herrel nods. Lepharists!

Herrel asks, Do you think it's possible those men were kin? They could be I reply, but why they let him wander around dressed as he is, is beyond me. We'd better find out though. I wouldn't leave my worst enemy in the hands of the Lepharists. We walk back over to the clothier's shop. He couldn't give us many details, but we found out enough to head out of town in the right direction. We spoke to several more people along the way. They all said about the same thing. Two men and a child heading out of town. Seemed in a hurry. The boy not dressed appropriately for the weather.

Herrel turns to look thoughtfully in the direction they were headed. Madrion, I think they are headed towards Beluslan. I groan to myself. The Lepharists have a stronghold in Beluslan. If that's where they are heading we'll have hells own time getting the child back. If he even wants to come back. Herrel I said. We need to find out who this kid is. Those people might be his kin. We have no right to take him away if they are, as much as we hate the Lepharists.

Jaisea gave me this. I say we start by trying to find out if anyone recognizes this and who it belongs to. Herrel sighs. I'd better send Jaisea a message. I'll let her know what we've found out. Herrel, I can do this I said. No, I need to do this. He was in our care. Ok buddy, but you are going home to your wife tonight. Or else she'll come after us.


	4. Chapter 4

The afternoon is bitterly cold. Snow is falling again. Herrel and I are back in Pernon. I pull the trinket out of my cube and examine it closely. I've never seen anything like this before. It has some sort of design on it, and part of it is worn away. It must be old or has seen hard usage. I wonder I muse to myself if the weapon smith Askyr would know the craftsmanship? Glancing up I see Herrel coming back from the post.

He grimaces at me. Well, I sent a dispatch off to Jaisea. I let her know we won't be home till late. She's going to give me hell over this Herrel says. You know buddy, I can do this myself I say again. No, he says. I'm with you on this. I shrug. Ok, but don't blame me when you end up sleeping on the couch.

He shrugs. So, where do we start he asks me. I think the weapon smith shop first, I reply. We head off in that direction. The snow continues to fall thickly. In a few hours travel will become more difficult. Flying will be nearly impossible.

The shop is warm and dry inside. There were only a few Daevas working the forges today. We head over to Askyr. I pulled the trinket out of my cube. Handing it to him I ask, have you seen anything like this before? He takes it and examines it closely. Turning it over he begins to mutter. I looked at Herrel puzzled. Well? I ask.

It's old he says, very old. Pre Cataclysm I think. I looked at him startled. That old I exclaim! Yes, he says. You see this here? He points out some lines around the outside edge. This, he says, is the old language, the one we all spoke, before the cataclysm. But I can't read it. There are only a few who still can. I suggest you take it to the Temple of Knowledge in Pandemonium. One of the elder scholars there should be able to point you in the right direction.

He looks at us thoughtfully. If I may ask, where did you find this? I glanced at Herrel. It was dropped by a child, I reply. We are trying to find out who he is. Askyr nods. I see he says. He hands the trinket back to me and I slip it into my cube. Thanks for your help Askyr. We really appreciate it.

We walked back out into the snow. It was coming down much harder now. Visibility was maybe 10 yards. It was pretty dark out too. Asmodians are pretty well adapted to the dark and cold but we can't see better than anyone else in a blizzard. We aren't going to get much more done today I said to Herrel. You should probably go home to Jaisea. She'll be worried by now.

He looks up. Yes, you're probably right. I can't even see the sky anymore. We'll take up the search tomorrow if the weather is better I said. He nods. I just wish we could have found out something more definitive today. I laughed. Hunting missing persons is never as easy as it sounds. Not to worry Herrel. We will get to the bottom of this.

But I was worried. How had this child come by such an old trinket? Who was he and where would he have been to have gotten ahold of it? I was afraid the answers weren't ones we were going to like. Herrel asks me, do you want to come over and have some dinner with us Madrion? No, no I think I'm just going to head off home. I'm sure Wayne will have something for me, even though I told him I wouldn't be home. We both headed to the teleporter. Jumping to Aironroost Village, I trudged the rest of the way home on foot. I came into my house and Wayne was there to help me off with my cloak. Wayne has been a godsend. For a shugo, he's not bad. Master Madrion he says, you look very cold.

I hand him my cloak while I stamp the snow off my boots. Freezing as a matter of fact I said. I'm hoping you have something warm to take the chill off. Akakakakak, of course I do. He pours me a cup of warm mulled ale. Have some of this he says. Taking the mug I sit down at my dining room table. I pull the trinket out of my cube again and study it. I wondered again how such a young child would have possession of such a trinket. Sighing I laid it down on the table.

I sure hope Herrel made it home okay. He had farther to go. I smiled thinking of my friend. He's a lucky Daeva. Jaisea is perfect for him. I hope she wasn't too upset. We were gone longer than I had originally planned and she can be quite the mother hen worrying about us.

A few minutes later, Wayne brings me some dinner. Glancing down, he sees the trinket lying on the table. He sucks in a breath. I glanced at him. Is something wrong Wayne? He points at the trinket, his finger shaking. Where, where did you get that he whispers? Herrel found it Wayne. It was dropped by a child he and Jaisea were watching. Wayne looked terrible. All the blood had drained from his face. He looks like he's seen a ghost. Wayne? I ask. What is it?

That thing is dangerous he says. Dangerous? I ask, incredulous. It's just a trinket. No, it's not he says. Not just a trinket. I've heard of these before he says. They are used by practitioners of dark magic. He shakes. Please Master Madrion, please get rid of it! I scooped it up and placed it back in my cube. I can't get rid of it Wayne. A small child was in possession of it and it's possible he is in some sort of trouble. Herrel and I are going to try and find out who he is and rescue him if necessary.

Wayne shakes his head. Don't Master Madrion. Just let it go. If the child had THAT in his possession, he doesn't need any help. With that, Wayne strides back to the kitchen and I didn't see him for the rest of the night. I was puzzled. Wayne is clearly frightened by the trinket. It just made me more determined than ever to find out what is going on. 


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning it was still snowing. There was at least three feet of snow on the ground. No one was going anywhere on foot in this weather. Lucky then for me that I'm a Daeva. Pulling on my heavy leather jacket to keep warm, I jump into the air. Today I am going up to Pandemonium. The Temple of Knowledge is always open and on a day like this, several of the old scholars will be in residence. I arrive at the teleport station. I am surprised to find no one manning the station. Someone is always here. I look around some hoping to find out where the operator is. There are no tracks in the snow. So if he left, it was some time ago.

A cold sense of dread trickles down my spine. This is odd, very odd. Stepping up on the platform I lay my hand on the statue. It is cold and lifeless. No energy flows through it. A teleport statue not working? What is going on? I jump off the platform spooked. Going into hide, I crouch down. Peering around I see no one at all. Usually someone is about, even in bad weather. Asmodians just don't hide from the snow and cold. We are very well adapted to our environment.

Wayne's words from last night come back to me. I am extremely uneasy at this point. Reaching into my cube, I pull out the trinket again. It looks very innocent in the morning. I cannot believe that this trinket could be anything other than just an old object. Glancing around again, I begin to wonder. Something isn't right. With the teleporter not working, I'll have to fly into Pernon. It's not a long flight, but it will be a cold one. But first, I think I'll stop over at Herrel and Jaisea's place.

Leaping into the air, I take flight. The countryside below me is pure white. There isn't a break in the snow anywhere. It feels like I'm the only one alive in the world. It takes me about 15 minutes to get to Herrel's house. There are no tracks outside, but I'm glad to notice that there is smoke coming from the chimney. I land and knock on the door. Footsteps sound and the door opens. Jaisea is standing there. She looks furious. She glares at me then demands, Where is Herrel?! I gaped at her.

Where is he! she demands again. Jaisea, I don't know I said. He was on his way home last night. We parted ways at the Pernon teleporter station. I haven't seen him since. Now I was extremely worried. Jaisea, did he come home last night? No! she screams at me. He didn't! I thought he was with you!

I felt the blood drain out of my face. Jaisea, I'm sorry. I'll go look for him right away. She grabs my arm. No you won't! Not without me! No, Jaisea. I can do this quicker on my own. She glares at me. Tears are running down her cheeks. Oh baby, I said. I pull her into my arms where she starts to cry. Shhhh I say. I'll find him, I promise. She holds me tighter. No, she said, we will find him. She looks up at me. Don't try to leave me behind. I'll just follow you. I shrug. Get your coat I said curtly. Let's go.

She runs back into the house. I stand outside on the door stoop. Looking around I don't see anything out of place. I know he took the teleporter to Foothills Basin. Probably the best place to start looking is there. Jaisea comes back out a few minutes later. She is dressed warmly. She hands me a mug of hot tea and some bread. I nod my head in thanks. I absently take a swallow of the tea. It's hot, almost hot enough to burn the tongue. Taking a bite of the bread I continue my survey of the surrounding area. Nothing looks amiss, but then again, neither did anything look wrong at Aironroost.

I turned to Jaisea. She watches me intently, not making a sound. She still has tears running down her cheeks. Stay behind me at all times I say to her. We need to fly to the teleporter. I don't want to mess up any tracks that might be under the snow. She nods at me. Spreading our wings, we leap into the air. The sun has begun to rise and visibility is better. The air is perfectly clear. The only sound is that of our wings beating the cold air. It only takes us a few minutes to fly to the teleport station. We land near the platform. There is no attendant here either. I look back at Jaisea. Stay there! I said. She nods at me. I crouch down to look at the ground. The snow looks pretty even. There are no traces of footprints at all, not even any earlier ones. I reach out to touch the platform. It too is cold and lifeless. I look back to Jaisea. Its dead I said. No power flows through it at all. She nods at me again. She looks terrified. Stay here I said. I'm going to look around.

She grabs my arm again. Be careful she whispers. I nod. Slipping into hide, I start scouting around. Hide gives me a different view on the world. I can see things that I can't see with normal sight. Looking at the ground I can barely see indentations. It looks like someone came this way, probably sometime last night before the snow covered them up. I follow them. They lead off into a small wooded area. Straightening up, I release hide. I call out to Jaisea. She looks around then spots me. Spreading her wings she flies over to me.

What is it? She asks. Tracks I reply. Leading into the woods. Stay behind me. I take her hand. Slipping back into hide, I lead the way. The tracks lead straight into the woods. We follow them for about 100 yards. Now there is a change. It looks like another person met someone here. I can see several different tracks. I wish I could tell who's they were though. Glancing around I see what looks like drag marks. Uneasiness washes over me. This isn't good. I gently move the top layer of snow away. Underneath is blood. Lots of blood.

Jaisea gasps behind me. I turn to look at her. Her already pale face is bloodless. Jaisea don't I said. We don't know it's his. She grabs my arms. I pull her tight to me. Do you want to go back? I ask her. She shakes her head no. Ok, I say. Stay behind me. Keeping hold of her hand, I slip back into hide. We follow the drag marks for another 20 yards. In front of me is a ravine. The drag marks end here. I slip out of hide. Stay here I say to Jaisea. I let go of her hand and start to climb down into the ravine. I can smell the blood now and something else very unpleasant. I have a really bad feeling about this. I reach the bottom of the ravine. Down at the bottom are two bodies. Both are covered in blood and debris. One of them is Herrel. The other is the teleport operator.

To be continued…


End file.
